Hadrius
by dragonqueen909
Summary: When he was 6 years old, Harry was saved by the last Being people would think about. Now five years later, he return to the world he was born into and will turn it upside down,destroying an old coot plans and show the world that you should never mess with his new family. (some of the characters will be ooc most of the time, no paring for now)
1. New family

Hadrius Reaper

On this cold night of All Hallows Eve, in Little Whinging, a cloaked figure watches little kids trick or treating and parade in their Halloween costumes with a gentle smile on his face. He always loved children, because they have pure souls. Rare were the adults that have kept a pure soul and if there was one thing that he hated more than anything was those that hurt children. Seeing a group of kids pass in front of him dress as grim reapers, his smile widened behind his bone mask. You see this cloaked figure was none other than the Grim Reaper himself, Death given form.

Surrounded by pure happy souls, Death trekked down the street whistling a merry tune. You may be asking yourself what he was doing there walking among the mortals. Well he simply was in the neighborhood collecting the soul of an old lady that died that night and he was not going to miss the chance to be able to walk around without using his invisibility cloak for fear of scaring anyone. Suddenly he heard a soul cry in agony and fear. The pain and emotion was so powerful it was like being hit by a tidal wave. Falling to his knees, Death try to get his breath under control and once he did he took off running so fast in the direction of the cry that his passing was a dark purple almost black blur. Normally he wouldn't go to a soul that fast, but the one crying and calling for help was a child. A child with the most powerful and purest soul. He had only ever seen one like this only five years ago in a baby that survived the killing curse. It shone so bright he didn't have a problem finding it. Running in Privet Drive street, he stopped and did a double take, every house were the same.

Since he was so close, with his enhanced earring not only could he hear the soul but now he heard the child itself sob and cry for something to stop. Not even bothering to activate his invisibility cloak, Death barged into number 4 taking the door off its hinges. What he saw made him turn into his Reaper form, on the floor of the living room was a six year old little boy trying and failing to protect himself from a whale of a man beating him with everything he had. Shaking in rage Death threw the whale across the room and placed himself in front of the child, boney bat wings open wide to hide the little one from the man's gaze.

"HOW DARE YOU BEAT AN INNOCENT CHILD!"roared Death in total rage. Gigantic skeleton hands holding his scythe so hard it could brake and barely holding himself from killing and cutting the man in little pieces with his weapon. Skull concealed in the shadow of his hood, only his molten lava eyes could be seen burning with murderous intention at the man who was getting back on his feet. If Death had possessed a basilisk stare that man wouldn't have been dead fast enough.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO...!?"start to scream the whale but abruptly stop once he saw who or more what had attacked him. "W-what are you?" the man ask in obvious fear if the wet spot on his pants have anything to say.

"WHO AM I? I AM DEATH YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BEAT A CHILD? ANSWER ME!" raged Death and taking a threatening step in the whale's direction.

"He's a f-freak just l-like his p-parents" squealed the man in terror.

"NO HE'S NOT! HE'S A CHILD AND NO CHILD DESERVES TO BE BEAT FOR WHATEVER SPECIAL ABILITY THEY MAY POSSES!"screeched the Grim Reaper in absolute fury. "DUST!"called Death. Not seconds after that a black raven with green eyes came flying inside the house and landed on his shoulder.

"Yes master?"croaked Dust.

"Will you watch that disgusting creature for a minute" asked Death pointing the cowering man in the corner of the room.

"With pleasure master" answered Dust before taking off to perch himself on the back of the sofa and glare at the man with evil little green eyes. Calming himself a little Death made his scythe disappear in a cloud of purple and black smoke before turning around to look a the sobbing child on the floor. Crouching next to the little boy to asses the damage done to him, Death felt his heart break at discovering that this little one was the same baby that had survive the killing curse five years ago. The kid was so small that he looked like a four years old. The child's soul was in so much pain and loneliness that he could almost feel it as if it was his own. Looking at the soul closely, Death discovered that a little piece of soul didn't belong to the child but to the evil monster that had tried to kill the little one all those years ago. That dark piece of soul was trying to hide itself from him. He put that information in the back of his head for later use.

"Hush little one, it's going to be alright now. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise" croon Death. He had made his decision. He will take the child with him and raise him as his own. Taking a vial of glowing green liquid from it's hidden place in his cloak he tried to coasted the boy to drink it. "Here little one, drink this it will make the pain go away" he said gently holding the boney hand with the vial in front of the child and hoping that his Reaper form wouldn't scare the little one too much. The child eyed the vial in the hand with distrust, then the orange eyes glowing under the hood before slowly reaching for it with a trembling hand. Helping the kid drink, he almost chuckled when the child's eyes widened in surprise and awe when all the pain, bruises and injuries disappeared after two seconds. "There you go no more pain" said Death putting the vial back in his cloak. "What's your name child?"

"H-Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry in a whisper.

"Nice to meet you Harry. Would you like to come with me? I will take you away from here" asked Death gently.

"No come back?"asked Harry with hope shining a little in his emerald eyes.

"No, you will never see them ever again and no one will bring you back here either. If anyone tries, I will stop them" reassure the Reaper waiting for the child's reply to his offer. He hopes that Harry will want to leave, because he already felt attached to the boy.

"Yes" whispered Harry.

"Yes?" repeated Death unsure he heard right.

"Yes I want to leave" confirm the child and surprising Death, lifted his arms in the air in the universal pic-me-up motion. Careful to not hurt the child (because hey! raw bones can hurt when they poke you in the wrong place), the Reaper took Harry in his arms and held him gently to his skeletal chest. It sadden him that he could feel the child's ribs from under the three time too big hand me down shirt. The absolute trust Harry display toward him to hold and protect him from harm, made the Reaper wonder what have been done to the poor child.

"I won't be long Dust" he told his partner. The raven just nodded his head. Stepping outside in the cold air Harry shivers and Death folded his wings around him to bloc the wind, since he didn't generate heat when in Reaper form. "Tell me Harry, do you like horses?"he asked.

"You have a horsey?"asked Harry.

"Yes I do. Do you want to see him?" he confirmed.

"Will he hurt me?"asked the child.

"No he won't. Despair is a very gentle horse. I just ask you not to be afraid of him" he explained. Harry looked at him questioningly."Despair doesn't look like a normal horse"

"He doesn't?" asked Harry curiously.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"said Death before a low whistle broke the silence of the night. Not long after a haunted neigh was heard and a circle of green flame appeared in front of them. Then what could only be described as a gray-green zombi horse came out of the flame circle. The same flame taking the place of the mane and tail. It was also surrounding it's hooves. On it's back a creepy intimidating metal saddle with chains and design of monsters skulls. All in all, had he been a normal horse he could have passed as a Clydesdale. Once he saw little Harry, Despair nickered happily in greeting and extended his nose to be petted. Which Harry did hesitantly before a big smile broke on his face.

"Your horsey is not scary but do the flames burn him?"asked Harry.

"No they're just warm. Now I want you to stay with Despair while I go have a talk with your uncle. You two can get to know each other. I won't be long" said Death while setting Harry on the ground next to the horse. While the Reaper went back into the house, Harry looked at Despair, from the ground Death's horse was titanic for a six year old. The child head only reaching the horse's front knee. As if sensing the child's thoughts Despair bent his legs and settled on the ground. That way the child wouldn't need to crane his neck to look at him. He robbed his nose gently on the child's chest as if asking to be hugged and petted. Despair could never say it, but he loves to be hugged and since normally people run away in fear when they saw him, hugs were a really rare thing. Harry smiled and did hug the zombi horse's head.

"Hi Despair, I'm Harry" said the child. The horse nickered gently and nuzzled the child's chest resulting in Harry giggling happily.

"Giggling is healthy for hatchling" croak Dust startling Harry who looked at the raven perched on Despair's saddle.

"Hello" said Harry shyly.

"Hello hatchling" croak Dust. Not long after that the Reaper came out of the house again and turned to face it. Summoning is scythe, he started to move it in intricate movements and begin to chant in the lost and forgotten language of the nephilims. He cast a curse on the family that reside in the house not taking into account Dudley since he was a child. A curse of sickness and bad omen that no one would ever be able to brake not even the strongest wizard in the world. No cure would work and they will eventually die after many years. It was a curse that he'd cast only a number of time since the beginning of man kind. Each time was recorded in history and always sparing children and adults that still had a pure soul (not that they knew that).

As he finish casting the curse he looked at his scythe sadly. It was powerful but not as much as Harvester, his first and most powerful scythe ever created. The one he had now wasn't sentient like Harvester was either. Sighing softly he made it disappear before walking back to Harry and his two partners.

"...Well you three seem to get along just fine" he stated eying the horse laying in the middle of the street with a raven on the horn of his saddle and a child happily hugging his face. Quite a thing to see if anyone happened to come to this street. Harry turned to look at him and smiled shyly before lifting his arms to be picked up. If Death could smile in this form he would have a smile of adoration has he looked at the child. Walking to the little one, he pick him up gently and held him on his hip which Harry didn't seem to mind the lack of flesh. It made Death wonder why the child was so trustful of his Reaper form and not afraid like everyone else. "Now I think it's time to leave don't you think little one?" he said. Harry just nod his head. "Alright then but first I need to change"

"Change?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes I don't always look like this. This is just the form I take to scare bad people like your Uncle" explained the Reaper.

"Really?"his only answer was a nod before Death started to glow. Once the glow disappeared, a 7 foot tall Nephilim stood holding the child in it's place. He was slim but muscular with deadly pale skin and long midnight black colored hair that floated in the cold wind. A dark purple cloak was draped across his shoulder and he quickly wrapped it around the child. "I like your mask" said Harry sleepily before snuggling on Death's warm shoulder and falling asleep right after. Chuckling the Reaper mounted his horse and placed Harry in front of him. Securely wrapping an arm around the child's waist so he wouldn't fall, they disappeared through a portal leaving behind a cursed family, a burned circle in the middle of the street and Despair hooves tracks.

No one would ever find out what happened that night and the wizarding world won't heard from their missing savior again until five years later.


	2. Gringotts

Wow not even a day since i post the first chap and already so many follows! i'm so happy that one of my fics interest so many people so fast! So here for you guys chapter 2. Do not fear to leaved reviews its what motivate me to keep writing XD

* * *

chapter 2:Gringotts

Diagon alley was really busy that day since the majority of those shopping where students. Walking between all those people was Harry Potter or as he was now call Hadrius Reaper. Hadrius had change in the five years he spend living with Death. The most noticeable changes was his appearance. Since the day he became the Reaper's son by blood adoption he now have the same long midnight black hair as his new dad and his emerald green eyes would turn the color of molted lava when angry or scare. His face has became more angelic and his skin had turn almost as pale as Death's skin. The only thing that remain unchanged was his lightning bolt scar that was currently hidden behind his bangs. Physicals traits weren't the only things he inherit from Death, but also his powers. Right now Hadrius was only able to see the level of pureness of a soul but once he become strong enough he will be able to hear them. He will also when he's ready acquire a Reaper form.

"Dad? Where are we going first?" he asked while looking at the shops in awe.

"Well we have to get wizard currency before buying anything, so our first stop is Gringotts, England's wizarding bank" reply the Reaper before pointing the huge white building at the end of the principal street. Death was wearing his usual dark purple cloak but had removed his mask not to be mistaken for one of the dark lord followers. He still laughed at the name they call themselves, Death Eaters, really what a stupid name.

"Wow! It looks like one of those ancient temples in the Dead realm" say Hadrius in wonder.

"Why yes it does look like one of those if a little crooked" confirm Death.

Keeping a vice grip on his dad's hand, Hadrius watch children crowed a shop window displaying a broom. A Nimbus 2000 by what one of them was saying to his friends. Hadrius didn't understand what they find so wonderful about the broom. Did it clean faster than a normal one? Once they were at the stairs leading to the bank, Hadrius took one look at the armed guards and press closer to his dad's leg. Those weren't people he wanted to piss off. The inside of the bank was just as crowed as outside, but they manage to find a free teller.

"What do you want?"ask the goblin rudely without looking up from his sheet of parchment.

"Hmmm last time I came here goblins were more respectful" say the Reaper frowning. With a sneer the goblin looked up from his papers and promptly drain of all color once he saw just who he had been rude to.

"THE REAPER!" he squeak loudly in fear before trowing himself from he's chair in terror.

"Daddy, everyone's looking at us" whispered Hadrius from where he was trying to disappear in his dad's cloak. With that, Death became aware of the silence that was reigning in the bank and the goblins guards that were holding there weapons with trembling fingers and dread in there eyes.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private don't you think master goblin?"ask Death.

"Yes sir. Follow me sir" whimpered the goblin before leading them to a side office.

"Now that we don't have everyone's attention, I will let it slip but next time be sure to look at your client before being rude" says the Reaper.

"Yes sir" bowed the goblin.

"Perfect! Now my son hasn't been in the wizarding world since he was one, so we would like to have a blood and inheritance test done. Use the money from the Nephilims vault to pay the cost of the test" the goblin nodded respectfully before taking a sheet of parchment and a silver dagger from the desk drawer.

"Three drops of blood on the parchment young one" says the goblin while presenting the dagger to the child. Pricking his finger with it, Hadrius let three drops of blood fall and watch with fascination as words writes themselves.

 _Birth name: Harry James Potter_

 _New name: Hadrius Grim Nephilim Reaper_

 _Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (Decease)_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter (Decease)_

 _Father (by blood adoption):Grimius (Alive)_

 _Status:_

 _Halfblood_

 _Nephilim/wizard_

 _Godfathers:_

 _Sirius Orion Black (Alive)_

 _Severus Tobias Snape (Alive)_

 _Warius (Alive)_

 _Strife (Alive)_

 _Godmothers:_

 _Miverva_ _Talia McGonagall (_ _A_ _live)_

 _Fury (Alive)_

 _Heir to:_

 _Potter_

 _Griffindor_

 _Slytherin_

 _Black_

 _P_ _e_ _v_ _e_ _r_ _ell_

 _Reaper_

 _Nephilim_

 _Ability_ _:_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Neightingtongue*_

 _Reaper Form_

 _Soul perception_

 _Enhance strength, smell, sight, earring, stamina,_ _healing_

 _Nephilim Magic_

 _L_ _e_ _gi_ _li_ _mency_

 _Oclumency_

 _Immortality (Block till majority)_

 _Heirlooms:_

 _Invisibility cloak_

 _Harvester_

 _1_ _S_ _oulstone_

 _Gr_ _i_ _ffindor_ _'s_ _sword_

 _Slytherin_ _'s family_ _locket_

 _1 Basilisk_

 _1 Phoenix_

 _Own_ _er of_ _:_

 _2/4 Hogwart_

 _Chamber of secrets_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Marauder's keep_

 _Griffindor Castle_

 _Griffin Manor_

 _Slytherin Castle_

 _Snake Manor_

 _Godric's Hollow_

Hadrius looked at the parchment in shock then at his dad with big innocent emerald eyes then at the goblin and back at his dad. The goblin looked at the first name on the parchment in surprise before looking at Hadrius in disbelief.

"You're Harry Potter?"asked the goblin.

"Is there a problem with my son old name master goblin?"growl Death before taking a step closer to Hadrius in a clear show of protection. The goblin pale at the growl.

"No! No, it's just that Gringotts had been sending letters to your son for years but they always came back unopened" explain the goblin. The Reaper nodded in acknowledgment before asking for the reason. It turned out that the letters where bank's fees and notifications of the vaults activity's. Death narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Those vaults shouldn't had any activity's. His suspicion was found to be truth. Apparently someone called Albus Dumbledoor had taken priceless heirlooms and books from it and been transfering money from the Potter vaults to his and the personal vaults of a molly, ronald and ginny weasley, since the murder of his son's birth parents. Since the man was say to be young Hadrius magical guardian it was assumed that the money taken were for his care and upbringing. But at finding out that Hadrius had never even heard of the man's name before. The goblin that was call Fireglave cursed in his native tongue before calling an other goblin.

Having lived as long as he did, Death knew every languages that ever existed from every realms. Even those that had been long forgotten. So he was currently glad that he didn't start to teach his son the goblin language yet. Because the amount of colorful curses words and death threats that Fireglave was spiting in waves wasn't something Hadrius impressive young mind should ever know existed before he is a thousand years old maybe even older. Barking orders to the goblin that came in, it was obvious that Fireglave was absolutely livid.

"Do not worry sir every galleons and objects taken will be return plus interest to the young one's vaults and Dumbledoor will be deny any access to it from now on" say Fireglave once the other goblin left. The Reaper nodded before putting to date his vault paperwork and adding Hadrius to the authorize people list. He also totally nullify any claims Dumbledoor had on his son and the Potter's family, may they had been obtain legally or not.

* _It's like parseltongue but with horses. I_ _thought it would be a cool skill to have_ _and since it's consider a myth just imagining the look on_ _the students face when he start to neigh at anything that remotely look like a horse._ _Just like when he would talk to snake it will sound like English to him and those that have that skill. He got it from Death since his dad is one of the four Horseman of the apocalypse XD_


	3. Shopping

Wow so many reviews and follows, its awesome XD here chap 3 for you guys. thanks to my granma for the proof reading of all my english fics

Chapter 3: Shopping

Two cart's ride later, the two of them exited the bank with a bag full of money. Their first stop was at the trunk shop where they buy a black trunk with custom designed of purple Nephilim's runes and Death skull's mask as the lock. On the lid of the trunk was carvings of four different horses. One could easily be recognized as Despair. The second horse was built like a tank and had fire in place of the tail and mane. The third and fourth were similar in build except one was surrounded by what could only be described as mist while the other looked starved and completing the design was a carving of Dust in the middle of the four horses. Next stop was to buy his school uniforms at Madame Malkins. There, Hadrius met a blond boy his age.

"Are you a mudblood?" asked the blond not letting him introduce himself.

"What's a mudblood?" asked Hadrius confused. The blond watched him in suspicion before answering.

"It's someone with muggle parents"

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical people, so are you a mudblood?"the blond asked again.

"My dad can do magic"

"What about your mom"

"Don't know, she's dead so is my other dad" the blond looked at him questioningly. "I'm blood adopted" he explained.

"Well with the blood adoption you would at least be a halfblood. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the blond introduced himself.

"Hadrius Reaper but you can call me Rius if you want"

* * *

The rest of their shopping passed the same way until the last thing they needed to get was the wand. The moment they stepped inside Ollivander's shop, Hadrius could feel the magic saturating the room.

"I was wondering when you would come Mr Potter" says an old man appearing from nowhere in front of him. Let's say that Hadrius promptly squeaked in fright and hid behind his dad clutching the cloak in a vice grip with wide eyes. Even the Reaper jumped in surprise, not having sensed the man, then let out a growl in warning. The old man's eyes widened in disbelief and fear before stepping back with caution.

"I will advise you, do not do that again" growled Death to Ollivander before putting a comforting hand on his son's head and dislodging him from his cloak. Gently pushing the child in front of him, he addressed the wand maker. "My son Hadrius, would like to get his wand if you would"

"Forgive me for the misunderstanding sir, I thought your son was someone else. Well come here little one and tell me which arm is your wand arm" at Hadrius confused look, Death told him it was the arm he writes with. After having his arm measured, the wand maker started to make him try wands. After trying all the wands and not finding one that like him, Hadrius became sad. Seeing this Ollivander told him that it only meant that he needed a custom made wand. He led them to the back of the store where his workshop is.

"Now I want you to pick the wood that call to you the most" says the old man showing him a table with samples of different kinds of wood. Nodding, Rius did just that. He touched every pieces that was on the table but none of them called to him. Disappointed he was going to leave wen he felt a pull in a dusty corner of the room. There stood a dustier cabinet that didn't seems to have been opened for many years. Opening the doors he reached for one of the shelves and picked an old box. Resting inside was an unfinished wand with the most unique color of wood. The wood was a transparent pale blueish color almost like a crystal that glows with inner light. The moment his fingers touched the wand something seems to snap into place and the wood glowed brighter for a second before returning to normal. A gasp behind him made him turn around.

"I never thought I would see the day where that piece of wood would choose someone. It had been in my family since before the first shop was opened. Its the only one of its kind and had rejected every kind of cores that have been tried, I don't know what kind of core you need" explain the wand maker.

"Son let me see the wood" asked the Reaper. Rius nodded and passed the wood to his dad. "That's what I thought, this is soul tree wood. No wonder you would think it unique wand maker, you can only find that kind of tree in the Dead Realm. How it got in this realm I have no idea. As for the cores been rejected, maybe its because you used cores that come from here. Maybe if you use cores from the same realm or that has the same symbolization as where the wood came from, you will have more chance to make a match" he explained.

"Yes that would make sense, only I do not have the means to gather cores from other realms. Which is really sad, the unique wands I could make with all those new cores" sadly responded Ollivander.

Death stared at the old man as if judging his worth before coming to a conclusion. He reached in the fold of his cloak and withdrew a small black metal dagger with skulls engraving glowing an eery blue along the black blade. He cut a lock of his hair with it and whistled, calling Dust to him. The wand maker jump a little when the raven flew inside the shop with a caw. Dust settled on his master shoulder with an inquiring croak.

"May I have a feather Dust?" the raven nodded before opening a wing and plucking a flight feather with his beak. Taking the glossy black feather from his companion, Death carefully surrounded the feather with the lock of hair and then looked at Ollivander with a penetrating gaze. The wand maker fidgeted in place, feeling as if he was stared through his very soul. The Reaper gently put the feather and hair next to his son's unfinished wand on the table without breaking eye contact with Ollivander.

"I will trust you, wand maker, to only use those two cores for my son's wand and no other. Should you do otherwise, you would be responsible for the death of millions of people caused by those wands" he says hard and serious. Ollivander's eyes became wide at what was a clear warning."Should my trust in you be proved true, I would be willing to provide cores from other realms compatible with what you already used to make your wands" The wand maker nodded in excitement and gathered the cores and wood ready to make the most unique wand ever made.

"I'll send you an owl the moment the wand is finish sir"

"Very well" Death nodded.

* * *

With the wand taken care of and nothing else to buy for school, father and son where making their way to the Leaky cauldron to rent a room until September 1st. They weaved their way in the traffic of people when Hadrius saw the pet store. He tugged on his dad's cloak and pointed the store.

"Can we?"

"Why not, lets go see if one of them have a pull to you" They went inside. The animals sensing the Reaper, they became fearful. The cats hissed, the snakes coiled tightly, the dogs whined and the birds fluffed their feathers and hid their head in their wings. The eleven year old was baffled at the behavior of all the pets. All but one animal were afraid. A beautiful white owl that kind of looked like a snowy owl, looking at him as if judging the worth of his very soul. She gives a passing guise to the Reaper but nothing more. She crooned a greeting before taking flight to land on Hadrius shoulder and start to groom his hair. Startled at the sudden weigh and grooming session of the bird, he brought his hand up and gently carded his finger through her breast feathers, marveling at the softness of them.

"Well what do you know, you're the first person that this bird didn't attacked on sight" says the manager coming from somewhere in the back-store.

"Son, that's a Nenao owl" say the Reaper kind of surprise. He knew how vicious those owls were to the living. So her passiveness to his son was unheard of. In fact finding one in the middle of a city in a shop should be impossible. They abhorred living humans and stay so far of reach that they became myth and bedtime stories.

"Those owls are a myth from the Japaneses folklore sirs. They don't exist in real life but it is said that Nenao owls would guide the souls of children that die tragically to the next life. They are also know as spirit owls" "This one is just a very temperamental snowy owl that don't like anyone. Except your son apparently" explain the manager. Hadrius knew that if his dad says that it was a Nenao owl then it was one so he didn't say his opinion to the manager. "Will you be taking her?"

"Yes" says Death.

"That will be 10 gallions for the bird and its necessity"

They payed and were on their way. The still unnamed owl on Rius shoulder watching everyone in the alley that looked their way with suspicions. Puffing her feathers to look intimidating and ready to defended her newly adopted chic.

"Do you have a name in mind for your new companion?"

"I was thinking Hedwig. In honor of Saint Hedwig of Andechs, the Duchess of Silesia that was canonized by the Catholic Church" he says. The owl seams to think about it before nodding in acceptance of her new name, before screeching at a shady looking wizard that came too close to her chic for her liking.

* * *

If you guys have suggestions for this story you're welcome to share, im writing this fic as i go


	4. train ride and sorting hat

sorry _for the wait writer's block and stuff. this chapter is no beta yet and until i can go to my awesome grandma it will stay that way._

 _enjoy and tell me what you think XD_

Chapter 4

Train ride and sorting hat

September 1st came sooner then expected and the time to leave for the train had Hadrius and Death up early in the morning. After a quick breakfast, Death put a glamour to appear like a normal human to muggles and made a portal to an empty alleyway near King-cross. There wasn't a lot of people this early in the morning, so they could calmly and without being crowded search the train station for the hidden passage to the platform 9 3/4.

Death used his senses to scan the station for an unnaturally high concentration of magical energy and found it between platforms 9 and 10. Hadrius followed his dad with his trolley to the brick wall between the two platforms.

"This is the entrance" suddenly declare the Reaper. Hadrius and Hedwig looked at the wall with a blank kind of look.

"Dad, that's a wall" he says deadpanned.

"Ah but son, don't always believe what you see. Sometimes, things are more than they look at first glance. Look at that wall more closely" he explained. The boy did just that, at first he didn't see anythings different with it, but slowly he started to see a kind of shimmer like a gas cloud surrounding all the wall surface. He let out a surprised noise. The Reaper looked at his son amused.

"Come, lets go find a good compartment before the train become full of kids" he says. They made their way trough the other side of the wall. In front of them stood an ancient firetruck red stream engine train. On a suspended sigh above them reads: platform 9 3/4.

After finding a compartment in the last waggon and putting his trunk on the rack, Hadrius said his goodbye to his dad and settled with one of the book he bough on magical creatures. Hedwig perched herself on the windowsill to watch the traffic slowly filling the platform. When the train start to move he had read a fourth of the book. It was an hour later that he was disturb by the blond he met before and two other that looked kinda dumb. Hedwig let out an angry screech while puffing her feathers, making the three at the door takes steps back.

"Its ok girl, I met him before" said Rius petting her ruffled feathered head.

"Wow, that owl is vicious!" exclaimed the blond.

"Don't worry she's just very protective of me, just don't do anything threatening toward me and she will not attack you" reassured Hadrius. The three cautiously made their way inside and put their trunk on the rack before sitting on the seat in front of Death's son. They didn't relax until her feathers were down again and she had settle protectively on her chic shoulder. They stayed silent for sometime before the blond ask a question.

"So your name's Reaper right? We met at Madame Malkins"

"Yes, Hadrius Reaper at your service" he says with a bow of the head. "Draco was it?"

"Yes, this is Crabe and Goyle" he present the two that looked dumb.

They pass the rest of the train ride with comfortable conversations about adventures they had and places they saw. They where only disturbed two time, once by a bushy haired girl asking if they had seen a toad and the second time by a red head that rudely opened the compartment door and demanded to know if one of them was Harry Potter. He was rapidly send running by an angry Hedwig jumping at his face.

The boat ride was a little wet from the giant squid waving at them. The castle wasn't as grand as some of the structures he saw in other realms, but the view of the castle sparkling under the light of the stars and moon was worth it. Once under the castle walls and feet on dry wood of the boats deck, they were greet by a severs looking old lady dressed in an emerald robes and a pointy hat. When everyone was out of their boat the lady introduced herself as professor Minerva Mcgonagall, before introducing the houses system and their qualities.

Gryffindor: bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry.

Hufflepuff: hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty and fair play.

Ravenclaw: intelligence, knowledge and wit.

Slytherin: ambition, cunning and resourcefulness.

Once she was sure everyone had understand, she led them up flights of stairs until they were brought in a side chamber next to a set of huge wooden door where they could hear a cacophony of voices from what could only be the great hall. She told them to freshen up until she come back for them while eyeing the dirt on the face of the rude red head from the train and the nervous boy clutching a toad with his cloak clip under an ear. When she was gone the first year started to talk excitedly. That was until the bushy haired girl brusquely stepped toward Hadrius with a bossy expression on her face.

"What are you doing with your owl, your suppose to leaved your pets in their cages on the train with your trunk. That's what it says in the school rules book" she exclaimed pointing at his shoulder where Hedwig had been perched surprisingly calmed and silent all that time.

"Firstly, Hedwig is not a pet, she's my familiar. Second, she does not go in a cage. Third, why don't you say that to to those two over there? One is holding a toad and the other has a rat poking its head out of his pocket" he says pointing the nervous boy and the rude red head respectively. "And finally, mind your own business" he growled out to her, green eyes flashing orange for a second.

She flinched and was about to responded, but professor Mcgonagall came back and told them to follow her in a line.

She led them trough the huge door and into the great hall were they were greet by all the students and the teachers. Hadrius was mesmerized by the sealing with the night sky giving the impression that there was no roof. Behind the head table at the end of the hall, beneath each house crests, stood a statue representing the houses mascots. The group was stopped at the foot of the stage leading to the teacher's table were Mcgonagall went standing next to a stool with an old wizard hat resting on top. When it started to sing, Hedwig made a displeased sound and turned her face away while Hadrius flinched at the badly singing voice. When it finished singing, Mcgonagall started to roll called the first year.

"Abboth, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

It continued like this for a while. The red head and the bushy haired ones went to Gryffindor, while Crabe, Goyle and Malfoy all went to Slytherin. Then came the name:

"Potter, Harry!"

All at once people started to whisper and looked excitedly at the first years still to be sorted. Hadrius made a discrete noise, displeased and stay put where he was standing. He was not going to respond to the wrong name.

"Harry Potter? Mr Potter please come forward to be sort" when no one steps forward, Mcgonagall turn to the head table with a worried expression. The headmaster had stood up and addressed the first year group.

"Is Mr. Potter in attendance?"he asked. When no one acknowledged him, he told Mcgonagall to proceed with the sorting.

"Reaper, Hadrius!" was called. Now pleased, Hadrius stepped forward while Hedwig went to perched herself on the Slytherin statue.


	5. An interesting sorting

Im so sorry for the wait! i was having problem writing this chapter and with my new job i didn't have much time to write. Ok this chapter is not beta yet but i think you all wait long enough for it so here enjoy XD

Chapter 5

" _Reaper, Hadrius!" was called. Now pleased, Hadrius stepped forward while Hedwig went to perched herself on the Slytherin statue._

He was almost at the stool when a commotion was heard at the head table. Everyone looked to see the headmaster clutching at something in his ugly purple robes before loosing the fight. There was a yelp and a tearing sound before something came barrelling toward him like an arrow. He yipped and dodged to the side. He turned around to see it coming back at him and dodged again, but this time he snatched it from the air as it passed by. Hadrius realized that the thing was in fact a wand. A very old wand that looked more like a branch than a wand. There was something peculiar about it, he wasn't sure, but he could almost swear that it was giving of an air of excitement.

"...uh?"he says not knowing what to really do with it.

"Mr. Reaper, would you mind giving me back my wand?" asked the headmaster from where he had stood up from his throne-like chair with a strange look in his eyes. Hadrius was going to say something when he felt it. A shift in the wand, he looked at it surprise, the air it was giving now was that of anger.

"Sorry, it seems that it doesn't want to" he says not sorry one bit. The Headmaster didn't look happy at his respond and opened his mouth to say something but Hadrius cut him with his own question. "Can I get sorted now?"

Dumbledore frowned unhappy but nodded for him to proceed with his sorting, while making a mental note to make the boy give him the wand back later.

Once on the stool, Hadrius focused all his attention on the hat put on his head.

" _What do we have here? Hmmm how_ _strange_ _for a child to have such clear mind-scape and well organized to_ _o_ _, from what I can see. Tell me child,_ _will you let us see some of your memories? It will help us to sort you in the right house"_ it was surprisingly a woman voice that asked this in his mind.

 _Us?_ thought Hadrius before trying a trick his dad showed him. Focusing on the hat more closely, he was surprised to see that the hat was more like a speaker-projector linked to four different soul. Very old souls. It was a wild theory but, " _Are you..the founders?"_ he asked the souls.

" _My, my. What a perceptive child you are. Yes we are"_ responded an other voice, soft as velvet, this one male.

Hadrius thought about it before asking, _"What you see will stay between us right?"_

" _Of course child, everything we see are protected by us and the castle herself, not even the Headmaster can force the secrets out of the hat"_ answer a motherly other woman voice.

" _OK"_ Hadrius open the door of his memories to the founders.

Memories of his childhood with the Dursley, before Death came and took him away, where the first to be viewed. The founders making horrified sounds at some of them especially the last founder that hadn't spoke before. _"How could someone do this to a child!?"_ could be heard between the angry lion-like growling. But between all the memories of abuse and neglect, were those that showed the qualities that the founders all soughed after in a student of their respective house. The hardworking of a Puff in the tending of his aunt's garden, the intelligence of a Raven in his reading of books made for older person while hiding in the town library, the bravery of a Lion by standing his ground in defence of an injured garden snake from his uncle's wrath. It was also where the founders discovered his ability to speak parseltongue. One of the founder became extremely smug for some reason. And finally the cunning of a Snake in smuggling food while his relatives were looking elsewhere.

" _You could fit in all of the houses child, but what are you the most? Are you a Badger, a Lion, a Raven or a Snake?"_ asked the still somewhat smug founder.

Finally, the memories reached that fateful Halloween night. The four seeing it for the first time became abruptly silent at the huge cloaked skeleton entrance. They watched it place itself protectively between the child and the uncle. They saw the care and gentleness in a being that had subconsciously terrified every souls for millennium. They saw Death itself offer the child a home and take him away from the world to another one, where the next couples of years were exactly what the child's childhood memories should have been from the start.

Playing hide and seek in the stable with a raven and the four horses of the apocalypse. Baking cookies with his aunt Fury. Building a tree house with his uncle War. But the things they saw the most of all his qualities was the cunning.

They saw the manipulations via big puppy eyes and pouting lips to stay up passed bedtime. Him convincing the raven to distracted the horsemen while he planted pranks in position and playing innocent when they were triggered and finally persuading his uncle Strife to removed his armour so they could go swim at the crick.

" _Well child, it seams you're a little snakeling after all. Welcome to my house of_ **SLYTHERIN!** " the last word was bellowed for all the great hall to hear.

" _Don't let anyone walk all over you child"_ was the last thing he heard from the founders, before the deputy headmistress removed the hat from his head. The new slytherin slide down the stool and went to his new house table. Hedwig leaving the statue to land on his shoulder and crooned proudly at him while staring down the other students and teachers as if challenging them to say something. He sat between Draco and Crabe.

When the last student was sorted the headmaster stood up to say a bunch of random word to start the feast. Hadrius blinked a couple of time in confusion at the man not understanding why he would say word that made no sense. Next to him, Draco scoff in distaste.

"My father was right! Dumbledore is an insane old man with too much power" he declare before digging into his plate full of delicious looking food.

Hadrius nodded absently while giving pieces of chicken to Hedwig, who croon contently at the taste.

Soon the dishes disappear to make place for dessert and while delicious, they didn't hold a candle to his aunt Fury's cookies in his opinion.

͠

After dessert, the headmaster once again stood up to make the start of term notice. Something about banned pranks objects and murderous third corridor, not that Hadrius was really listening. He was more occupy by watching the redhead at the Gryffindor table complain that the food was gone, all the while having bits of foods on his face and front of his uniform. Draco having followed his gaze, sneer in disgust and mumble about wild weasels with no table manners. Hadrius just nodded at what he said.

They followed the prefect to the dungeon until they stop in front of a bare wall. On closer observation they saw a small carving of a coil snake in the middle of the wall.

"This is the entrance to the common room. See the carving of the snake? It will only appear to a Slytherin. This is to protect us from the other houses. Never bring a student that's not a Slytherin here, the consequences are not worth it nor is the dangers you would all bring to us. Make no mistakes, you will be hate by the other houses because you are a Slytherin. Its not fair a know, but some would sooner cursed you when your back is turn and hurt you just for that fact. Understand?" explained the prefect.

The first years nodded in acceptance of the important rule. After that the prefect showed them how to open the passage and leaded them into the common room. He show them to their dorms, boys on the left, girls on the right. They where to be pair with an other student and to choose wisely because they will be in the same room for the next seven years. Draco and Hadrius choose to bunk together, same for Crabe and Goyle. The prefect told them that the next morning their head of house, Professor Snape, will be there to introduce himself and tell them the rules of the house. He then send them to bed with the warning that they will be woken up at seven the next morning.

Exhausted from the day the first years went to their rooms to find their stuff already by the foot of their beds. It was with contentment that Hadrius change to his Pj's and flop head first on his new bed and promptly felt asleep. Hedwig making a little nest on the second pillow next to him to stand guard over him for the night.


	6. sorry AN

For those waiting the next chapter, im sorry to say that Hadrius isn't cooperating right now. * _glare at hadrius_ *

So while this story is being difficult, ill be working on " _Nightmare's reawakening (translation)"_ and my new Zelda fic " _The Quadriforce, the forgotten legend"_ if any of you guys are interested.

 **this AN is temporary and will be removed once the new chap is there**


End file.
